Sensational
by LIZARD.FF
Summary: Story about Cheryl and Toni and what happen between them before and after the scenes we see in the show. Just after their break up in Chapter 15 of season 3.


_Hi! This story is about Cheryl and Toni and what i thinks happen between them before and after the scenes we see in the show. This begin just after their break up in season 3. Hope you like it ;) (Btw english is not my first lenaguage so, if you see some mistakes sorry, if someone wanna help me with grammar ill be so thankfull)._

Im here, again im here, in her arms, in this bed… When i opened to her about my feelings of us living togheter, never was my intention to break up, i just wanted space, feel again like an autonomous person. But i can´t lie, i hated every moment of it.

Im just so glad that we are back together.

"What you´re thinking T.T? She said while she plays softly with my hands. "Im just so relieved babe"

"Toni… could you stay tonight? Please" She stared at me with her shy, weeping eyes. I know her, and she is feeling insecure about us, she has to know how its gonna work everything or she start feeling anxious.

"I´m gonna stay as long as you want babe, im not gonna go away" I told her with the sweetest voice i could. "But how about tomorrow or the day after? ¿Where you gonna live? She inmediatly got up and start walking around the bed waving her hands, she seems mad, or sad, or worried or the three.

I know maybe im wrong, and maybe im giving up to myself a Little, but i love her, like never love anyone before, and i would do everything for her, for her being well, sane, and happy.

"Babe" I told her, and i think she didn´t even hear me cause she was mumble things "Babe" I repeated again, this time louder. And nothing. I got up the bed, stand in front of her and grabed her hands "Babe" I said again soft and calm with a smile in my face "¿What T.T?" "I wanna ask you something babe" She just nod, still with those sad eyes and pouting like she always do. God she could get anything with that.

" Would you do some space in the closet, so i can bring back my clothes" She gaves me the biggest smile on earth and With that, she pounced over me so hard i almost fell.

Then she grabbed my face with both hands y ask so happily "Really?" I noded and giggle, i love her, i love this happy Cheryl. She kiss my nose, then my forehead, then my cheek, my chin, even my eyes, "You´ll not gonna regret this Toni I swear, we are gonna be so happy here" She told me excited "I know" We looked each other in the way we only look, she moves her hands and put them around my waist, so i grabed her face and we get close our bodies, i leaned and put my lips against hers, and stay just like that for a couple of seconds, then she atracted my body even closer and opened her mouth, the kiss become more passionate and our tongues were playing with the rythm of our breaths. I pushed her to the bed and lay on top of her body without breaking the kiss, her hands caressed my back. She always get me like this, drive me crazy with just one kiss, and i can´t stop think about our first time in the tavern, but even when it was so hot and nice as Cheryl said it was, that was not the first time i was hoping for her. Before that night we has been close but we got interrumpted or she get so nervous, so i wanted it to be special and romantic for her, she deserved that.

So i broke up the kiss and lay next to her "What happened my love?" She ask with a hard breathin. I wasnt sure if i should tell Cheryl the truth, but if we wanted move in together again, we must be honest with each other. "I think i own you a romantic first time, and this is not that moment" "I want to be with you Toni" She put her hand in my lap "We could wait, what if we cuddle and let me be the big spoon" I said while i hug here from behind and kiss her neck. "If we are gonna wait you shouldnt do that" We laught for a second "Mon amour?" "What babe?" "Im always the big spoon even if you dont admit it" "Shut up" We laught again, and suddenly I realized how much ive miss her, and this, i cant imagine my life without this crazy one "Im so glad to have you here" She said with that shy almost whisper voice i love. "Im so glad to have you"

I still think its was to soon and too fast, but this, she worth everything, every risk, im just hope we can be mature enought to make this work.


End file.
